Revelations
by Ahsokafanboy1138
Summary: Peter Parker has been going through a tough time since his battle with the Green Goblin. What will happen when the person he loves most finds out he's Spider-Man?
1. Chapter 1

Spider-Man dodged another pumpkin bomb. It had only been a week since the funeral of Norman Osborn, who unknown to most was the Green Goblin. Most people believed he had died in a helicopter accident as opposed to having been sent crashing into a pumpkin bomb cannon during his final fight with Spider-Man. Only a few people knew he was the Green Goblin, and only Spider-Man knew Norman was fully aware of what he was doing as opposed to out of his mind on designer steroid Globulin Green. Now, however, it seemed there was someone trying to take his place. He didn't look like a Goblin, though. He wore a dark green outfit, which instead of being covered with a purple jacket was covered with bright green chainmail, with bright green gloves and boots. And instead of a goblin mask, he wore what looked like a helmet taken from one of the Goblin's pumpkin-headed henchmen.

"You know, just because your boss is gone doesn't mean you replace him," he snarked at the villain.

"I'm not one of the Goblin's useless pumpkin heads, I'm Jack'O'Lantern!" he proclaimed as he tossed a pair of pumpkin bombs. "Just because he failed doesn't mean I will!"

"Somehow, I doubt that," Spider-Man retorted, dodging the bombs. He then went swinging into Jack's chest, sending him flying off the glider and crashing into the wall. He hit hard enough to knock several bricks off the wall and fell onto a closed dumpster, bouncing off and knocking him unconscious. Landing on the ground after the glider smashed into another wall, Spider-Man walked up and took off the pumpkin mask. To his mild relief it wasn't Harry Osborn, who he had feared might do something rash like start using Globulin Green again. In fact, it was someone he barely knew, Roderick Kingsley, a fashion critic whose career had been on the slide for a while now. How he had gotten some of the Goblin's old gear was anyone's guess. Either way, Spider-Man wouldn't have to worry about this guy much longer, and webbed him to the ground for the police to arrest. Picking up his camera before swinging off, Spider-Man found an alley near Empire State University to duck into and changed clothes to that of Peter Parker. Hopefully, he would be able to sell the pictures to Jameson later.

Later…

Peter hadn't gotten as much as he would have wanted from Jameson for the pictures but it was adequate. Aunt May had gone out for dinner with a friend, so he was getting ready to head back out as Spider-Man when he got a surprising knock on the door. Going to answer it, he was surprised to see Gwen Stacy on his front porch. He had recently confessed his love to her and she had reciprocated but at Norman's funeral, she decided to stay with Harry to help him through his father's death. This was the first time they had been alone together since his confession.

"Gwen," he said, breaking the silence. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I didn't either," she replied. "Can we talk inside?"

"Sure," he said, letting her in. "It's nice to see you but I thought you made clear at the funeral you were staying with Harry."

"That's not why I'm here," she said. "Do you know Dr. Warren at ESU?"

"I have seen him, all I know is that he replaced Connors at the biology lab," he replied. "He doesn't strike me as that friendly."

"Well, I've still been interning so I can go there after graduation," she said. "Today, Warren said 'You'll be a good scientist…in a couple of years.' He also gave me a rather uncomfortable look when he said it."

"Gwen, I think you should be telling your dad this," Peter replied.

"There is no record of what he said," Gwen explained. "I don't want to risk my internship while I can't prove anything. Anyway, after he said that, I walked out of the building to get some fresh air. That is when I saw Spider-Man go into an alley, and take off his costume. You were the one underneath it." Peter was shocked, she had discovered his secret. "I wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, Harry's dad is dead because of Spider-Man but he-or rather YOU-have saved me more times than I can count. And, I still love you, so I would like to hear what you have to say." Peter mulled over his options, lying to her didn't seem like it had much chance of success, and it wasn't like Halloween where he could just say he was in a costume. Finally, he made his decision.

"Alright, this is the truth," he began. For over an hour he explained everything to her, how he had been bitten by a radioactive spider in Dr. Connors's lab, how Uncle Ben died because he didn't stop Walter Hardy from fleeing wrestling arena, and how their old friend Eddie Brock had turned into Venom because he was infected with the parasitic slime monster that disappeared from ESU labs shortly after arriving. Gwen was stunned, especially by how one of her oldest friend had tried to kill her in order to hurt Peter. Then came the big questions, the ones about why he killed Norman.

"I was trying to ground his glider, not send it flying into a pumpkin cannon," Peter explained. "Also, Norman wasn't a crazed addict like Harry thinks. On Halloween, I was almost positive Norman was the Green Goblin. After fleeing our battle with an apparent limp, I went to his penthouse. During our final fight, Norman revealed what he did: he found Harry had passed out from using the Green. In order to convince me that Harry's subconscious was the Green Goblin, Norman dressed him in the costume, and to make it more convincing, broke his leg as well." Gwen was shocked, Norman had never been a particularly nice man, but she never thought that he would go so far as to hurt his own son as part of a ploy to trick someone onto his wrongdoing. Would Harry listen to this, though? One thing was for sure, she couldn't reveal Peter's secret.

"Your secret's safe with me," she said. After a moment's hesitation, she decided to kiss him, surprising Peter. He responded lovingly to the kiss. After a moment, they broke apart.

"I thought you were staying with Harry," he said.

"I'll always care for him but I don't think we can stay together," she said. "We had been growing apart even before you admitted you loved me. And he has a lot of unresolved anger towards, well you. He has recently started going to a psychiatrist but honestly, it is time we start seeing other people." To that, she kissed him again, and Peter responded much more eagerly. Neither of them realized there was a man with a microphone and camera who had been listening to them the whole time. He stayed there in the bushes until Gwen left the house. At that moment, he went back to his van and drove off to meet his employer.

At Riker's Island Infirmary…

Jason Macendale was rather pleased with himself. A police lieutenant who had been stuck behind a desk ever since he had broken a handcuffed suspect's nose, Macendale had become a trusted problem solver for Norman Osborn, disappearing bodies, finding blackmail material, and occasionally eliminating witnesses. He was one of the few people who knew his secret employer was in fact alive and hiding in the Cayman Islands, recovering from his battle with Spider-Man. Norman had charged him with finding Spider-Man's weaknesses and with defending the name of the Goblin. Right now, he was doing the second of those two tasks. He had switched off the cameras in this part of the prison, where Roderick Kingsley was being held. Kingsley had several broken ribs and a cracked spinal column after his battle with Spider-Man. The struggling fashion critic had stumbled onto a cache of the Green Goblin's gear and decided to create his own costume based on it. Unsurprisingly, he came up short against Spider-Man, and now Macendale was here to make an example out of the fool who thought he could succeed the Green Goblin. Walking into the hospital room, he walked up to Kingsley.

"So, you are the pretender to the goblin," he smirked. "I have to tell you that you are truly pathetic, and that he is not amused." Kingsley's eyes blinked in surprise at the last statement. "Oh yes, my employer is still alive. He has made me his successor, but he has decided to give you a chance." Macendale took out a pumpkin bomb with an extended timer on it. Placing it on the table next to Kingsley, he activated it. "If you can flip the switch back down, it will turn off and you will have earned your life but let's be real, you can't even do that." Walking out of the prison, Macendale had reached his car when the bomb went off. Checking his phone as everyone else ran to investigate the blast, he saw he had text telling him to meet from one of his detectives, Mac Gargan. Gargan was also unethical and Macendale had assigned him to look into Peter Parker, a photographer who consistently took good pictures of Spider-Man, and who had once been accused of being Spider-Man by the creature called Venom. Unlike others, Macendale was unconvinced Parker was just a skilled photographer who went as Spider-Man on Halloween. He was eager to find out what Gargan had found.

 **Hey everyone, I felt like writing this instead of more Star Wars. I hope you all like it, does anyone want a continuation?**


	2. Chapter 2

Macendale sat down in the warehouse as he listened to Gargan play the recording of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy.

"Well, this certainly confirms my suspicions about Parker," he said.

"You think someone would have picked up on this," said Carlie Cooper, a forensic analyst who helped Macendale destroy evidence. "I mean, he ditches his glasses with no contact lenses replacement or laser eye surgery appointment, his uncle dies violently, he is constantly disappearing whenever a situation needs Spider-Man for vague reasons, he is seemingly the only photographer who can snap pictures of the wall crawler, he once appeared in public in a Spider-Man suit, and he was even accused of being Spider-Man once."

"Leaving aside the fact that most people in the city haven't heard of him beyond maybe him getting credited for a picture," Gargan said, "that is a lot of separate dots to connect. No one was suspicious to see him dressed as someone on Halloween. And mysterious black giants aren't particularly believable witnesses."

"Indeed, Gargan," said Macendale. "But they were enough to put Parker on the radar of our employers. And I could tell that Stacy was at the very least suspicious of his daughter's best friend being Spider-Man."

"Well, boss, what do we do now?" asked Gargan. "Go send this recording to Jameson and see if he bursts a blood vessel learning Parker's been scamming him?"

"No, our employers have their own plan," said Macendale. "After finding out who Spider-Man is, we are to take the quote "Most important person in his life hostage, and lure him into a trap where we will have the advantage."

"You mean you will have the advantage," said Cooper. "You're the only one who talks to the bosses, and now that Green Goblin is dead, are grooming you as the next Goblin. When do we get to go meet them and get our own costumes?"

"It's called compartmentalization, Cooper," replied Macendale. "You have done well cleaning up messes but they are still seeing if you are ready for bigger things. Of course, if you do this well, you might find yourself moving up."

High above Empire State University, Spider-Man was observing Professor Miles Warren. Ever since Gwen had told him about Warren coming onto her, Peter had been trying to find a way to help her deal with him. He had decided to leave a camera above Warren's office to find out his routine and hopefully learn a weakness to exploit. Just then, he heard an explosion rock the street. Turning his head towards it, he someone flying one of the Green Goblin's glider's. He didn't look like either the Green Goblin or Jack'O'Lantern, though. For one thing, while his mask looked like a goblin, it was brown instead of green and his eye pieces were red instead of yellow. His costume was blue instead of green and instead of his shoes, jacket, and gloves being purple, they were brown, with a brown hooded cape on his head. Also unlike Jack'O'Lantern, this copycat seemed to know how to fly his glider. Swinging at the goblin, Spider-Man prepared to knock this guy off his glider to end the fight quickly. Suddenly, the goblin turned around and punched Spider-Man square in the chest, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Sorry, but I'm no pretender," the goblin said. "The Hobgoblin is the true heir to the Green Goblin."

"Well, at least I know your name," snarked Spider-Man. "I'll ask you on the right spelling before I send you to the Vault." Swinging at the Hobgoblin, Spider-Man let go of his web and flew like a bullet at his adversary. The Hobgoblin dodged the attack and tossed a pumpkin bomb at Spider-Man, which he dodged. Little did he know that this was just a distraction.

Elsewhere…

At that moment, Gwen was meeting with Harry. After he had lost his temper several times, to the point of breaking something, Gwen had told him to either start seeing a therapist or they would need to start dating other people. Harry had just come back from his first session.

"How did it go, Harry?" she asked.

"It was a bit weird," he said. "But I did feel better than before. Dr. Hamilton really wants to help me."

"That's great," said Mary Jane Watson. The red head was a great friend of Gwen and, having a good heart, wanted to help Harry with the recent tragedy in his life.

"Thanks, MJ," Harry said. "How are things with Mark these days?"

"Mark only gets a phone call once a week, and it's usually with his parents or Liz," she said. "But I did get to talk to him, once. Honestly, loneliness sounded like his biggest problem. Not many people want to mess with someone whose skin can turn white hot on a moment's notice. His trial is coming up and it doesn't look like leniency will be on the table unless he reveals who did the procedure, but given how his condition is remote controlled from somewhere else, Mark is unwilling to do that." Gwen felt a knot in her stomach, Peter had told her that he was almost positive that Norman was behind the experiment that gave Mark his condition. A rather disproportionate punishment for a gambling addiction. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a van driving up. Its door suddenly opened and a masked woman stepped out with a pistol.

"Get in, Stacy!" the figure yelled through a voice distorter. Harry charged in to help Gwen but was shot in the side. The driver, a man who was also masked, charged out and shot MJ with a taser before smacking Gwen in the face with his stun gun.

"-moron, Osborn is off limits," Gwen heard the driver say to the gunwoman. "Now help me get her in the van."

"Let's go two for one," his accomplice said as she picked up Mary Jane. Sometime later, Gwen awoke in a cage. Looking around, she saw that she was flanked by two cages. The one on the right held Mary Jane inside. The one on the left held a short-haired blonde woman with green eyes Gwen had not seen before who was roughly the same age as herself.

"Who are you people?" asked the stranger. "Why are we here?"

"I can answer that question," said a man stepping out of the shadows. "You are here, Miss Hardy, because you tried to steal from my employers. As for Miss Stacy and, Watson is it, they share something in common with you: Spider-Man cares for them a great deal. And any trap needs good bait."

"Spider-Man might have helped Gwen and me a few times but we're not his friends or something," said MJ.

"I take it you don't know like Miss Stacy that your friend Peter Parker is Spider-Man, then," the man said to MJ's surprise. "Oh yes, I am well aware of how good a liar he is even when directly accused of being Spider-Man. But Detective Gargan and Ms. Cooper here found proof." He gestured to a pair of people. They were the abductors but now their masks were off and Gwen recognized them. They were Detective First Grade Mac Gargan and Crime Scene Analyst Carlie Cooper. Gwen had seen them working with her father on several occasions.

"It was simple, really," said Cooper. "Gwen here realized who Parker was, went to see him, and he thought with his web shooters instead of his head and admitted to it to get her to choose him over Osborn." Gwen gritted her teeth, that wasn't what happened at all and she was still giving Harry the opportunity to get better.

"Yeah, well, we got three of Spidey's girlfriends, so he is sure to fall for our trap," said Gargan. "Of course, you might not be doing so well by the time he gets here." He then pressed a button on a console that shocked the three young women and left them paralyzed.

"Prep the operating tables," said the scientist. "And the Green immersion chamber for Miss Hardy. Hopefully, my Webbed Warrior project will be as successful as the Globulin Green modification."

"Got it, Stromm," Gwen heard Gargan say before she passed out.

Peter was not happy at all. His fight with the Hobgoblin had been much harder than he had anticipated. Not only was this guy clearly on the green, given how he was able to match Peter's own strength but he also had clearly practiced how to use his glider and other equipment. Hobgoblin retreated for unclear reasons and caused a car pileup in order to distract Spider-Man. He further did this when he tossed a pumpkin bomb at a police helicopter. Spider-Man was able to stop the helicopter from crashing into the street but the pilot had been killed and copilot badly injured. While he was reflecting on his recent battle, he received a call on the burner phone that George Stacy had given him.

"What is it, Captain?" he asked.

"Spider-Man, I need you," he said. "Gwen and Mary Jane Watson have been kidnapped."

"When did it happen?" Spider-Man asked as he lept to his feet.

"Around the time when you were fighting 'The Hobgoblin'" the police captain said. Spider-Man had a bad feeling about why the Hobgoblin retreated and why Gwen and MJ were targeted. "Harry Osborn was with them but he has been shot and is headed to the hospital." Peter was relieved, Harry had been a bit hard to get along with recently but he was still his friend. Hopefully, he could find Gwen and MJ before things took a turn for the worse.

 **I've decided to continue this story. I really hate Carlie Cooper so I made her a villain in this. I am borrowing from several continuities for ideas. I hope you all enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen awoke in the cage she was in earlier. Lacking either her contacts or glasses, she couldn't see very well but quickly realized that she was now in a hospital gown instead of her regular orange jacket and grey pants. Feeling a pain in her left arm, she looked down and saw an injection site.

"So you're Spidey's other woman," she heard a voice to her left say. Looking toward it, she saw the woman the abductors had called 'Hardy.' She too was in a hospital gown but that wasn't the only change: her hair seemed to have turned white since the last time Gwen had seen her, and her shoulders and thighs had gotten larger. She also looked taller than before. "You're not exactly what I expected."

"And you must be the kind-hearted cat burglar who has helped him a few times," Gwen said. Her dad had told her about the so-called Black Cat, a suspected thief who was occasionally seen helping Spider-Man and who sometimes seemed to be in a relationship with him. Peter hadn't talked that much about her when confessing he was Spider-Man. He said that she was mad at him for not helping her dad escape the Vault.

"Well, we aren't talking at the moment," said Black Cat.

"Well, the fact you helped him several times is reason enough to hold you here along with Miss Stacy and Miss Watson," said the man called Stromm as he walked in. "Also, congratulations, it seems Globulin Green Mark Two is a success with you."

"What are you doing to us?" demanded Mary Jane, who had just woken up and was wearing a hospital gown as well.

"Every experiment requires subjects, Miss Watson," Stromm replied. "In Miss Hardy's case, I am modifying the Globulin Green so it only has to be taken once. As for you and Miss Stacy, I have something of an admiration for Spider-Man. I want to replicate his powers and you're the test subjects. Too bad all the other test subjects Gargan and Cooper brought me weren't able to handle the procedure. Hopefully you'll be stronger than they were."

"That's just a side benefit," said a new voice. Flying in on a glider was a goblin-type villain who looked very different from the Green Goblin. "The main reason you're here is so I can lure Spider-Man to a trap of my choosing. I've already dealt with that pretender, Kingsley. Now, the Hobgoblin rises!"

Spider-Man was extremely worried about Gwen and MJ but he had no idea where to even start looking for them. Harry was still in surgery, so the police hadn't been able to ask him for descriptions of either the kidnappers or their vehicle. Whoever they were, they knew exactly how to pull of the abduction and flee from the scene without being followed. Just then, his cell phone started ringing. It was from Gwen's phone. Not knowing why the kidnappers would call him, he answered as Peter Parker.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Drop the act, Spider-Man," said the voice of the Hobgoblin on the other end. "You're not fooling anyone. Do you think we targeted Stacy and Watson at random? We also have your pussy cat burglar here as well. By the way, I can see you're not a believer of the bro code. What do you think will make Osborn angrier: killing his dad or stealing his girl?"

"Listen to me, I am not Spider-Man!" he shouted emphatically, worried they had also taken Black Cat as well as suspected he was Spider-Man. "I just went out as him on Halloween."

"My friends caught your conversation with Stacy at your house, yesterday," replied Hobgoblin. "About how you got bitten by an irradiated spider on a tour of ESU's labs, your adventure with an alien slime monster attached to your costume, and how Norman Osborn actually died, not in a car accident as the papers were told, amongst other things. Not even you can completely surveillance." Peter froze up, if they heard that conversation, there was no way to convince them that he wasn't Spider-Man. "But I'm not calling to talk about that. I came to tell you where you can find them. Just remember, I am monitoring the police and I want you to come alone. I want you there in half in half an hour. They are in a warehouse right next to the metal works where you and Tombstone teamed up on the Green Goblin. See you there." The Hobgoblin then hung up. Peter knew it was a trap but he didn't have many options. If this guy was able to surveil Peter's house without being seen, he could probably monitor police channels like he claimed. The time limit to get there was no doubt to stop him from first approaching Captain Stacy directly. With nothing left to do, he headed for the warehouse. Upon arriving on the roof of the warehouse, the Hobgoblin flew up in front of him.

"You made it just in time," he said to Spider-Man. "Just in time to die!" All of a sudden, three chain guns on either side of the roof popped up, protected by metal shielding, and started to hum as their barrels began to spin. Having no tall buildings to swing from close by, Spider-Man fired several web blasts at two of the turrets as the other four began firing. Starting to run, he dodged most of the bullets but one grazed his left shoulder. The armor plating on the turrets deflected the crossfire that hit them, ensuring that Spider-Man couldn't destroy them just by tricking them into shooting each other. Then, to make matters worse, Hobgoblin started chucking pumpkin bombs. But then, Spider-Man had an idea. After the Hobgoblin tossed another bomb, Spider-Man grabbed it with his webs and tossed it at one of the turrets, destroying it.

"Good trick, Spider-Man," the Hobgoblin exclaimed. "I'll stick to guns from here on out."

"I won't stay out here at all," Spider-Man responded, leaping through the hole where the turret had been. It lead him to a warehouse that had several glass cells holding Gwen, Mary Jane, and surprisingly, Black Cat. Acting quickly, he knocked the elevated pole holding one of the remaining turrets up, sending it crashing down. The Hobgoblin came down, as did the remaining four turrets.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed a man in a lab coat. "You can't fight in here!" The Hobgoblin ignored the scientist and started firing at Spider-Man with a submachine gun. Spider-Man dodged the bullets and neither of them noticed a stray shot had hit the electronic controls to the cell locks. This short circuited the doors to the cells. While Gwen and MJ were held in place with metal restraints, the same was not true of the Black Cat. She was able to run out and start leaping on the various cells in the room and jumped onto the Hobgoblin's back, knocking him off the glider with the sneak attack. Landing on the floor, the Hobgoblin rolled away. He tossed several pumpkin bombs wildly and one of them hit the man in the lab coat, blowing him to bits. The other bombs hit several chemical containers, starting a fire. Deciding to cut his losses, the Hobgoblin jumped back on his glider and flew out, shooting a woman who was inside the lab. Black Cat rushed out of the warehouse as Spider-Man jumped down to help Gwen and Mary Jane.

"Is that really you, Peter?" asked MJ. Before he could respond, his spider-sense went off and he dodged an attack from a man, smashing him headfirst against the cage, knocking him unconscious. Turning back to MJ, he undid her bonds and then went to free Gwen. Tossing the concussed man over his shoulder, Spider-Man, along with Gwen and Mary Jane charged out of the warehouse as it went up in flames. Setting the man down on a nearby bench, he called Captain Stacy. After letting Gwen talk to her dad to reassure him that she was alright, Spider-Man left the address of where Gwen and MJ were before swinging off. He knew that Hobgoblin was still out there and knew who he was, he certainly wasn't working alone, and to top it off, Black Cat was out there, most likely knowing his identity as well and still angry at him for not breaking her dad out of the Vault. All in all, things were not looking good.

 **Hope you guys like this chapter. Peter never answered MJ's question because of how overwhelmed he is by everything.**


End file.
